


Anything You Ask

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible Spoilers, friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: He was desperate, and he thought he knew for what.





	Anything You Ask

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So, yeaa, I've pretty much fallen in love with this movie, as well as the book. So very good. Really, check it out. Was pretty much written while listening to "Utan ett ord" by Simon Norrsveden and "Hem" by Martin Stenmarck. Both amazing songs. ("Du får komma in!" is Swedish and means "You may come in!")
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Let the Right One In_ , and I'm not making any money off this. I do this only to pay homage to a wonderful story.

" _Du får komma in!"_

Oskar watched in the night, eyes turned to the darkness beyond the streetlamp. He knew that Eli was behind him, waiting. His fingers curled on the knife in his pocket and he remembered. A soft touch, a hand on his in the dark. Remembered the first night she had crept into his room through the window and laid behind him in the darkness and played Bulleri Bulleri Bock on his back.

It was all he ever wanted. A friend, something to call his own, someone, someone. Alone, so many years with only the tiny people, tiny figures hidden in the jungle of his wall mural. There had always been something missing. A deadness in him, a hole. Life had seemed dead, barren as a winter field caked in ice and devoid of a single living thing. Every day was a passive struggle, an endless sluggish trudge, an obstacle, an imposition. He wanted something more. He'd thought at first that it had been nothing more than power that he wanted so desperately to fill the hole. Power, insurance that he would be safe, wouldn't be the weak piggy that they had made him, that they had made him believe that he was.

Then…then he had met Eli. Eli, the strange girl who walked barefoot in the snow without a jacket. Eli, who could solve a Rubik's Cube in a day. Eli, who wasn't a girl at all.

Eli, who was his.

When he had cried the words that day, as he watched the blood slip from every pore, from her eyes and hair and ears, he hadn't only done it to stop her, to protect her. He had done it because he had desperately wanted someone to come in, someone to be his. A friend. He wanted to never be alone again. To never become helpless. He would do whatever he had to if it meant she would stay with him.

And so even though it twisted his stomach in knots to stand in the cold beneath the streetlamp, he did so. He waited and waited and waited and froze. He imagined Eli's hands holding him, warming him—though he knew they were always cold. The child had come then, a boy, jogging down the path to them.

 _He must be late for dinner_ , thought Oskar, distantly.

"Hey!" he called then, as the boy started passed, and thankful that the boy slowed to a stop. "Hey, do you have the time…?"

He would do anything for Eli.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Well. Short and sweet. Mostly based on the movie, since I haven't finished the book quite yet… Please, _review!_


End file.
